gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam Fanon:Not Canon Friendly
Gundam Fanon:Not Canon Friendly is an official Gundam Fan Fiction Wiki page that covers the rules and violations of Not Canon Friendly template. Feel free to discuss on the talk page. Defining Canon Friendliness Gundam Fanon is built on the concept of writing within the Gundam universe. Therefore, following Gundam canon is key to writing mainspace articles on Gundam Fanon, because Gundam canon is what separates this wiki from other fan fiction wikias. Established canon should be regarded during the writing of articles. ;Contradiction :If an article contradicts something already stated in canon, then the article is considering as breaking canon. ;Naming :There are specific ways they name things. While there are exceptions in some fields, in others, there are not. ;Rank and Position :Rank and position go hand in hand. Generals almost never see frontline combat, and Privates never lead regiments. When attributing a rank to a character, make sure that what they do makes sense in light of that rank. Make sure that the rank you attribute is from the correct branch of ranking. ;Grouping :Certain groups are already well defined in the Gundam universe, and when attributing a character to a certain group, authors should check to make sure the character meets the requirements to have been in that group. ;God-modding :God-modding is when an author's article is overpowering and/or has no real weaknesses. The article may also be unrealistic and may also have its canon friendliness disputed, due to the previously stated distinguishing reasons. Authors should avoid making their characters too powerful or without any weakness, as this is not only unrealistic, but also unfair to other users, especially when participating in Role Playing. ;Unrealism :If an article is unrealistic for conventional matters not necessarily having to do with Gundam itself, the article can be considered as breaking canon, since Gundam operates in a universe that abides by realism. ;Lack of Gundam :Authors should make sure they are actually writing in the Gundam universe. Articles that have nothing to do with Gundam, while not necessarily a breach of canon, break a separate rule, Rule 3: Fanon should be Gundam related. These articles should be immediately marked with a template, and a vote to move them to the author's namespace started on the page's talk page. ;Other :Identifying breaches in canon include, but are not limited to the above list. Certain things that would seem to break one of the above problems might be explained in such a way as to make sense, and there are things that break canon that are not explicitly named here. These are just a general rule of thumb for identifying breaches in canon. Reacting to breaches of Canon Not Canon Friendly When any user sees something they believe breaks canon, they should put a at the top of the page, and then explain what the breach is in that page's talk page. This allows the author the chance to both attempt to justify the article and fix the article, if the mistake is not justifiable and was due to lack of knowledge. Users should keep in mind that not everyone can know everything, and should make sure to offer constructive criticism rather than insulting. Stepping over the line can be considered a personal attack. The addition of the NCF template will let administrators know to look at the page and talk page. If they agree with the user, they will say so, but if they agree with the author, they will remove the NCF template. It is important to note that only administrators may remove an NCF template. The removal of this template by the author or other users is not allowed, and may only complicate matters.